TOON WARS: Nicktoons Saga (1)
by Frozarburst
Summary: Happy New Years! The Toon Wars begins, as the original Nicktoons, Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, Tak, Jenny Wakeman, and Timmy Turner must reunite to defeat the Toybots and Morphoids once again. All while going up against multiple worlds of their own over an unknown cause.
1. Chapter 1: Timmy Turner

"This is Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius, and leader of the Toon Force. This is a recorded message on my findings of the newer worlds." Jimmy addressed as his dog recorded. "They are evolving at an alarming rate, which puts a strain on the war we are in for "relevancy." Luckily, I made a solution to this. I put together a team of heroes from both dimensions, along with my old group of friends. I am putting in the coordinates for our meeting place if anyone wants to join. End Recording." -Jimmy Neutron

"With that boy, Project Toon force had a good start." He pets Goddard who smiles. "But I worry, some of the us might question our decision..."

 _Opening Dialogue by Ghostdog_

 _You're awesome_

TOON WARS Chapter 1: Timmy Turner

Fairy World is under siege by two different armies. One of which is a familiar robot force named, the Toybots, who once captured beings from many different worlds to harvest them for power, and the other an alien menace who could absorb themselves onto people and corrupt them to take control. They have returned and are destroying all that they see and hear left and right. Floods of the Morphoids' ooze rain down from Fairy World's skies to the Earth, forming meteorites containing other Morphoids that corrupt and control the civilians, while the Toybots dismantle much of Dimsdale's monuments. Countless lives, both on Earth and Fairy World, have fallen, and in the mix, our wish making hero, Timmy Turner, runs in a state of panic with his fairies around the Rainbow Bridge, except one. As Timmy and his remaining fairies make their way to safety, multiple Morphoids transform and combine into a shield barrier that circles them. Suddenly, a Toyco airship hovers over them and 8 other Toybots hop out surrounding Timmy.

 **Timmy:** Wanda, I wish for a cool space cannon!

 **Wanda raising her wand:** Already on it, Timmy!

A space cannon poofs into Timmy's hands and he aims at one of the Dannybots, blasting its head completely off with pure plasma! The other Toybots engage and begin to charge at Timmy as his fairies hide behind him and Wanda. Timmy shoots the cannon with a large wave of energy, but just as he destroys his enemies, a Jimmybot behind the broken robots fires a mini laser at Timmy's barrel, blowing up the cannon in his face!

 **Timmy:** This is why we can't have nice things. Wanda, com'on! Turn into a jet or something!

 **Wanda** , as she tries to fly as fast as she can to reach Timmy with Sparky and Poof: I can't unless you say, "I wish" first!

 **Timmy:** I WISH YOU TURNED INTO A JET!

Wanda immediately pulls her wand into the air, but a stray plasma bolt breaks it in half! In the distance, _Kappa Mikey_ , a character from a show from the early 2000's, appears with a wand in his hand.

 **Timmy:** What the?! Who're you?! You're not supposed to be here!

 **Mikey** : I was cancelled, Timmy! Do you know what happened to me when my series was over? I was left with nothing! All my friends, my costume, my home…it's all gone because shows like yours keep taking the spotlight, leaving new ones like mine with no chance to shine! Hey, that rhymes… (puts hand over chin and grins)

 **Timmy:** I uh...don't know who or what you're talking about. But, that's not the answer! You should be fighting crime, not me!

 **Mikey** : Of course I'm fighting crime! I'm fighting YOU!

 **Mikey** shoots the wand at Timmy and manages to get a shot in through his shoulder! Timmy is propelled back into a broken wall and holds his wound.

 **Wanda:** TIMMY!

 **Mikey** comes over with the wand in his hand pointing it at Wanda.

 **Wanda:** You may have broken my wand, but I learned from the best!

Wanda hovers down and dashes at Mikey with the broken wand and hits his knees. He falls and Wanda turns around to look at his back. Wanda spins the wand around and leaps into the air and jets onto Mikey's back with a crippling kick!

 **Mikey** : GAH!

Wanda grabs Mikey's wand and jumps off him again and turn the wand in the shape of Maddie Fenton's Ghost Cannon. The cannon is fired, and Mikey gets caught in the blast, seemingly obliterated but instead left on the ground scorched in ash and in a fetal position. Poof and Sparky hover over to Timmy to see if he's ok.

 **Mikey** : Ooow…

 **Timmy:** Quick! I wish we were in Retroville!

 **Wanda:** I can't do that either! We can only warp to places in our world!

 **Timmy:** Then take us to the Toyco area! There's still a portal there that can send us to Jimmy!

At the old remains of the Toyco. Factory, a large circular portal leading to Retroville is opened, but several numbers of old Toybots are coming in and out of it. Timmy and the rest of his fairies hide in one of the nearest closets and look at the incoming robots.

 **Sparky** : What are we gonna do Timmy? There's too many of them.

 **Timmy:** It'd be much easier if you go through since you guys can fly. I know these Toybots aren't as they used to and they could damage us even if I make a wish.

 **Wanda:** Then think of something that could wipe them clean.

 **Timmy:** How bout I just wish they all disappear.

 **Wanda:** Because the last time we did, they came back in even greater numbers. They are going to and from Retroville after all.

 **Timmy:** Jimmy's probably in danger! I've got to help him! I wish for a sword!

Wanda raises her wand and the star shines. A sword in the shape of a giant wand like Wanda's pops into existence in Jimmy's hand. He slices the closet door in two and rushes with his fairies, who have morphed into small planes. They attack the incoming Toybots and Timmy reaches the portal with his friends behind him.

 **Timmy:** I wish the portal leads to Jimmy's lab!

 **Mysterious Voice** : You're not gonna be making anymore wishes Timmy.

 **Timmy:** GAGH! (Turns around fast)

A tall thin-slightly gothic woman appears in a combat outfit as though she were a spy of some sort. She leaps from a balcony and lands perfectly on her feet in front of Timmy.

 **Timmy:** Tuesday! Boy am I glad to see someone cool for once! Not that Mikey wasn't cool, but-

 **Tuesday X:** I'm not here to help you Timmy.

 **Timmy:** Oh.

 **Tuesday X:** You're in a place that's gone far when it's due. It's time someone put an end to it for the greater good of others.

 **Timmy:** So, uh, you're gonna kill me?

 **Tuesday X:** No. But I am gonna hurt you and your fairies so the Toybots can handle the rest. Nothing personal, but my family's series was short lived. I'm sorry.

 **Timmy:** Me too.

Wanda shoots her wand at Tuesday and knocks her back, but she takes a plasma pistol and shoots it directly at Wanda's stomach, leaving her maimed and blasted into the portal.

 **Timmy and Sparky** : WANDA!

Timmy and his fairies run through the portal and into Retroville while Tuesday X watches in disappointment of her actions. In Jimmy's town, Timmy and co. warp in front of Jimmy's clubhouse instead of his lab, however.

 **Timmy:** Oh no! The wish didn't take us inside! I knew I should've been more specific!

 **Wanda:** Uugh…

Timmy walks over to a damaged Wanda and lifts her.

 **Timmy:** Hang on Wanda. I can wish you back to good health!

 **Wanda:** Haha. Sorry Timmy, but…that was your last wish.

Suddenly, Timmy's fairies fall to the ground weakened and turning grey.

 **Timmy:** Jorgan…

Timmy closes his eyes, expressionless, and shedding a small tear over the loss of his friends, and his world...

 _End of Chapter 1_


	2. Chapter 2: Danny Phantom

TOON WARS Chapter 2: Danny Phantom

 _By Frozarburst_

 _Special Thanks to Ghostdog for helping with the dialogue_

"I'm going ghost! Hope this isn't the last time I say that phrase..."

A young adult superhero with the ability to turn from man to ghost, Danny Phantom, floats to his home in the dark town of Amity Park. As the sun sets, the Ghost boy reaches his friends, Tucker and Sam, who he had just recently married after an adventure 10 years ago involving an asteroid that was set to collide with Earth, which they had successfully averted.

 **Danny:** Hey guys! I'm back from fighting Skulker again. And this time he gave us something. He wanted us to have these ghost guns he made in case someone much stronger than us comes by.

 **Tucker:** Cool…

 **Sam:** Yeah, that's uh, that's really something, isn't it?

In confusion, Danny looks at his somewhat unenthusiastic friends.

 **Danny:** What's the matter? Do you already have things like these? I mean, I'm sure Dad or Mom could've built one at some point.

 **Sam:** No Danny. It's just…fighting ghost nowadays, it's starting to get pretty boring again.

 **Danny:** Boring?

 **Tucker:** Yeah. I mean, we've been fighting Desiree, Skulker, Ember, Technus, Johnny, dare I say Box Ghost, and so many more of the same people besides Dan and Vlad. Heck, even they're getting tired of this!

 **Sam:** Don't you think there's someone new out there for us to find other than some generic green slime?

 **Danny:** Well, there were: the Toybots, whom we've shut down and smashed years ago, the Mawgu and his ooze, and the boogery Morphoids. We even took care of the Syndicate, but then Vlad disappeared in space once we got rid of the Disasteroid.

 **Tucker:** We really didn't do much with our friends from those other dimensions, huh?

 **Danny** remarks as they sit in his bedroom: It's been a while since we've seen the others. I mean when was the last time we chat with them without the end of the world coming?

 **Sam:** Y'know, I can't remember. Like, ten years or so?

 **Tucker:** Eh, I guess that's how most of our pals are. I mean remember when we were on Volcano Island like you said? That vortex could have destroyed everyone's worlds for all we know!

 **Danny:** At least we don't have to worry about that ever again. Hopefully, the next time Jimmy or someone or other calls, it won't be about Calamitus, or that one time with Zim, or that once in a lifetime tournament where we fought other people in a slime match. eeeEEEUUugh….! I don't wanna go through that again!

 **Sam:** Speak for yourself. I had to wash my hair for four hours trying to get it out!

 **Tucker:** And my hat turned green. GREEN for God's sake!

An incoming message from Tucker's PDA sounds.

 **PDA:** DANNY! IS THAT YOU?!

 **Tucker:** What the?!

 **Sam:** That sounds like Jimmy!

 **Danny:** Speak of the devil…

Tucker pulls out his PDA from his pocket and holds it front of Danny and Sam on speaker.

 **Danny:** Hey Jimmy! How's it going? We haven't heard from you in a while!

 **Jimmy:** Not good guys. I need you all to get back to my lab as soon as possible, or else everyone's worlds wil-

Before Jimmy could finish his sentence, a large explosion goes off in his lab and cuts the transmission!

 **Danny:** J-Jimmy?! Jimmy!

 **Sam:** Huh. Not the first time Jimmy called when someone was in trouble.

 **Tucker** hastily trying to get a hold of Jimmy **:** I-I can't get his signal! That explosion must've cut him off!

 **Danny:** Well, looks like I jinxed us again. We'd better use the Ghost Portal to warp to Jimmy and see if he's safe.

 **Sam:** I'd better get Jazz and the supplies!

 **Danny:** Right! Tucker, prep your PDA and let's roll out!

 **Tucker:** Danny, isn't that last line copyrighted?

 **Danny:** Yeah. And I think we're gonna get sued for it.

Everyone give a thumbs up to the reader while smiling with a ding sound effect for advertising.

 _End of Chapter 2_


	3. Chapter 3: Jenny Wakeman

TOON WARS Chapter 3: Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9

 _By Frozarburst_

"Goddard's not the only robot with a few new tricks"

After Jimmy Neutron contacted Danny Phantom, he and Tak rush outside the lab to help an injured Wanda. Outside is a horde of Toybots terrorizing the city, while the house and clubhouse above the lab is war-torn but untouched by any of the nearby robots.

 **Jimmy:** Timmy! Where are you?!

 **Tak:** Timmy?!

Timmy, Poof, and Sparky come from behind some bushes on the side of Jimmy's house with Wanda still in Timmy's hands.

 **Timmy** running over: Guys! I'm coming!

Timmy runs over to Jimmy and Tak while they look around for any enemies.

 **Jimmy** checking for damages: Timmy, what happened? An explosion went off out here and a faint signal popped up with you on it!

 **Timmy:** No time to explain! Wanda needs help, fast!

Jimmy and Tak look down at Jimmy's palms seeing Wanda severely damaged from her fight with Tuesday and the other fairies grey from the loss of the Big Wand.

 **Tak:** Oh no…!

 **Jimmy:** I'll see if I can help! Tak, cover us! My sensors are going off!

 **Tak:** Right! There should be a pack of Juju potions in the repair bay!

 **Jimmy:** On it!

Jimmy and the others run back into the lab while Tak slowly walks towards the clubhouse to defend it from any incoming threats. Eventually, they get to the repair bay and use the potions to heal Wanda by having her drink from the vial, instantly healing her. She smiles and gives everyone a thumbs up.

 **Jimmy** : We'll give you some rest, Wanda. (Exits room)

Timmy steps out the door and gives a very concerned look on his face before leaving with Jimmy back to the main lab area to explain everything to him.

 **Jimmy:** So, after all our adventures, Cosmo, Jorgan, and the rest of Fairy World are all gone…? Timmy…I don't know what I can do for you anymore. And all this time I thought they were a computer simulation.

 **Timmy:** Well I told you that cause it's against Da Rules for me to say they're real! And really, you should've known they were real from the very beginning! Haven't you ever seen what Cosmo and Wanda could do?! Better, yet, where were you when those slimey boogers attacked Fairy World?! It took us days to stop that!

 **Jimmy:** …!

Timmy looks pissed at Jimmy but calms down realizing what he said to him.

 **Timmy** apologizing: I-I'm sorry bro. I didn't mean to-

 **Jimmy:** It's ok. I know how you feel about this Timmy, and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me. We all are...

 **Timmy:** What happened to you anyway?

 **Jimmy:** Zim and Tak.

 **Timmy:** Who's Zim?

 **Jimmy:** You'll see eventually. For now, we've got some work to do with the Toybots. I've already contacted Danny, but I know it's gonna take him a lot longer to get here than the rest of us.

 **Timmy:** What about Spongebob?

 **Jimmy:** Eh-uh…Normally I would. But, considering the odds are stacked against us by 99.5%, I find it best we don't put him in danger. Anyway, I have another person I want to get on the frontlines.

 **Timmy:** Who? That weird red cat from Toyco?

 **Jimmy:** No! (Looks Disgusted) No... I'm talking about Jenny. You know, that tall teenage android from before? She had blue hair and jets? The one you said had hardly a nose?

 **Timmy:** OH! That lady! I remember her!

 **Jimmy:** We need her helping Tak until Danny and his friends can arrive.

 **Timmy:** Right! But, isn't there anyone else out there who can help?

 **Jimmy:** Not now. But once I get a hold of Jenny, we should be able to call them. I have a hunch Zim may know where to start.

 **Timmy:** …

 **Jimmy:** Also, what happened to your buck teeth?

Meanwhile, on Jenny's world, Dr. Noreen writes quickly on a notepad, examining the construction of Jenny's new body in the new automated repair bay at her house. Jenny's asleep, but soon comes back online once her new eyes are installed.

 **Jenny** being reassembled: Mom…Don't you know when to knock first? I'm practically naked back here!

 **Noreen:** XJ-9, you know I'm the one who built you. Of course, I'm fine seeing you stripped of your parts like this! Besides, I need to make sure nothing happens to you and my new repair bay.

 **Jenny:** Why can't the other robots help?

 **Noreen:** I told them to patrol the city in your absence. (Puts finger on chin) Eeexcept for XJ-8. She's too dangerous to be out there.

 **Jenny:** I thought she was stronger than me.

 **Noreen:** Exactly! Too strong and easy to influence! I was fortunate that when I built you I only gave you what was necessary to defend yourself and the people from the likes of the Cluster and other criminals from space and here on Earth. But thanks to these new enhancements, you can become even more powerful AND keep your personality in order! (Turns chair and gloats) I am such a genius!

 **Jenny:** You sure sound like one right now. Kinda like…Jimmy. Remember him? The guy with the big head?

 **Noreen:** There are plenty of men with big heads around here, dear.

 **Jenny:** No, he had a whippy dip. He rescued me when I was shut down and captured during a robot invasion. He had a robot dog, a jetpack, and-

 **Noreen** getting a message on her computer: Yes, yes. I remember now. And as a matter of fact, he just sent a message to my computer. Assuming it's for you to help him once again.

 **Jenny** connecting to the communications feed through the repair bay: Last time he was in danger he went on without me. What could he be calling for this time?

Jimmy connects with Noreen's lab and receives audio of Jenny's transmission.

 **Jimmy:** Jenny? Jenny are you there?

 **Jenny:** I'm here Jimmy. But I'm kinda busy getting my new parts assembled.

 **Jimmy:** Well you might wanna get what you can for the moment. There's been an onslaught on Timmy's world and here in Retroville. This time it has to do with the old Toybots and Morphoids combined!

 **Jenny:** Wait, wait, wait. Didn't you just destroy them? Even I helped to take care of the Toybots when I was captured by them.

 **Timmy:** We did! Or at least we thought we did! You need to hurry and get here quick, or else we don't know wha- (Cuts off transmission)

 **Jenny** losing her transmission: Guys?! (Unhooks right arm from cables)

 **Noreen:** Something's happened to the satellite outside! It better not be Brad's little friend again!

 **Jenny:** I don't think a baseball can hit that hard Mom. But I do know that whatever brought back our old enemies probably isn't anyone we've fought before. Vexus isn't that bad now, and plenty of other villains don't even know what a Toybot is.

 **Noreen:** Then perhaps it's someone else's doing from another world. If you wish to join your friends, then do what you must. It's about time they had you on board again anyway.

 **Jenny** unhooking the rest of her body: Alright!

 **Noreen** pointing at **Jenny:** But remember!

 **Jenny** getting disgruntled: Oh no. Not the finger. I hate it when you do that.

 **Noreen:** Your new frame is not yet completed. Any major damage and you will fall apart like your father's relationship!

 **Jenny** opening her wingspan: I don't have a Dad!

 **Noreen:** Oh, well, uh…Might as well tell you when you get back. (Presses start button on Jenny's back)

 **Jenny:** No, wait! I wanna hear the rest of the (blasts off extremely fast) stORRRRYYYYYY! (Bashes through ceiling)

 **Noreen** looking at the ceiling: Good heavens! I'm always the one who has to clean up this mess...

 _End of Chapter 3_


	4. Chapter 4: Tak

TOON WARS Chapter 4: Tak

 _By Frozarburst_

"I call upon the power of juju!"

The Toybots in Retroville converge near Jimmy's lab with even stronger versions of themselves. Meanwhile, Jenny arrives to help fight them with Tak and Timmy.

 **Jenny:** Sorry if I'm late guys. And Timmy, where's your two fairies?

 **Timmy:** Wanda's inside, but Cosmo...well, let's not talk about him.

 **Tak:** What about the other fairies, like Poof and your dog?

 **Timmy:** They're in the lab with Wanda. Plus, the Big Wand was destroyed and drained all their magic away. We couldn't stay there. Luckily, my pals, Chester and AJ, even Tutie are still with me and they're gonna try and help clean up the mess back home. But why are you here?

 **Tak:** My world was still being attacked by Morphoids that needed to be cleaned up from the ol' goo invasion. I took em out, but the Jujus called me and told me you needed me, or else everyone's worlds would be doomed.

 **Timmy:** Stiiiill not sure about all this Juju stuff, buuut, you are the mightiest shaman. I'll believe anything.

 **Jenny:** Heads up! They're coming!

 **Jimmy** on a communicator: Remember guys, we've gotta fend these bots off until reinforcements arrive!

 **Everyone** : RIGHT!

The Toybots get closer towards the house and Goddard joins in with an auto turret equipped to him. He immediately starts shooting at the robots while Jenny flies in the air and shoots them from above. Timmy rushes towards some of them with his new combat wand and slashes at them, but more and more near their location. Tak uses his powers to turn some of the Toybots into chickens, but the chickens seem to carry their murderous programming.

 **Tak:** What the?!

 **Jimmy** on a communicator: It seems the Toybots have improved on keeping their programming even with juju transformations.

 **Tak:** Well, that doesn't matter! I'm not gonna let up! (Charges) YAAAAAA!

Tak smashes a Timmy Bot's head and proceeds to sever a limb of one of the Danny clones, but the Danny clones seem to use intangibility powers as well, preventing Tak from hitting them. Timmy himself has a struggle with the similar Tak clones, as they keep spinning around hitting him against each other's fists. Jenny, on the other hand, keeps shooting from the sky but gets cornered by Toy UFO's. Goddard then tries to shoot them down with the auto turret and Jimmy activates his rocket on auto pilot to remotely control it to stop the ships.

 **Jimmy:** Thank goodness I upgraded that auto piloting system. Now I can control it remotely! Hang on Jenny!

Jimmy shoots the UFOs and Jenny activates her anti aircraft cannons to blow holes in either of the ones coming towards them. Timmy gets a better hold of himself and uses his wand to stab a SpongeBot in the eye, causing it to shoot the other Toybots by accident! Tak uses an animal power to transform into a rhino and bash into multiple Toybots, but eventually the ability runs out of energy and turns him back to normal. Tak then proceeds to fire a barrage of small falling spirit grenades, exploding the robots but failing to secure himself from them. Timmy tries to intervene, only to be cornered again by the TakBots. Luckily, he ducks underneath them and the bots smash into one another and explode!

 **Timmy:** Tak, are you ok?! You look pretty tired.

 **Tak:** Yeah...It's my powers. They haven't been like they used to after the Toybots attacked my world and the Jujus. Same with those boogers years ago.

 **Timmy:** Guess we're all on the same page, huh? (Crushes JimmyBot's head with wand and kicks it) Do you want to sit this one out?

 **Tak:** Nono! I wanna help! I can do this, otherwise I'll have to use my special move!

 **Timmy:** What's that?

 **Tak:** Oh, something I've been working on after Jaboba taught it to me. He said to use it for emergencies only.

 **Timmy:** Tak, look out!

Tak turns behind him and gets slammed to the ground by another cartoon character. It's **Fanboy** and **Kyle Thomason** , who used a spell to summon two massive hands to attack Tak.

 **Timmy** : WHAT?! Fanboy?! Did it really have to be you?!

 **Fanboy:** We were going to have a good run Timmy! Kids loved us, but critics kept us from coming back or being remembered, unlike you.

 **Kyle:** Now we're here to keep you other worlds from stealing our chance to shine once more by destroying what's left of them!

 **Timmy:** Not if I can help it!

Kyle summons another massive fist while Fanboy strikes a pose to get ready for combat. Meanwhile, Tak, on the ground tries to get up, but the Toybots surround him and proceed to beat him to death. Goddard helps Tak and Timmy by shooting missiles at Fanboy and Kyle, but Kyle has a force field surrounding them and Fanboyrushes to Goddard with a stick in his hand to try and hit him. Jimmy sees him and has his rocket shoot a missile as him, knocking him away from Goddard and pointing his sights to the rocket.

 **Jimmy:** You stay away from my dog!

Timmy tries to combat Kyle and eventually breaks through his defenses and hits him with his wand, but another spell is summoned in the form of a machine gun. The gun shoots at Timmy, but he dodges it and ducks for cover behind a concrete wall of Jimmy's house. Jenny in the air gets tired and starts to get shot down by more approaching UFOs and Jimmy's rocket starts to take damage as well. Jenny's parts begin to rattle and her systems tell her that anymore hits like that will cause her new frame to come apart. The Toybots who were attacking Tak stop and turn their sights to the clubhouse to break into the lab, but Goddard continues to shoot at them while getting slightly worried about the situation.

 **Jimmy:** No! They're gonna get killed out there! (An alarm goes off) What the?!

Jimmy is suddenly held at gunpoint by Tuesday, who had somehow broken into the lab.

 **Jimmy:** T-Tuesday?! How-how did you get here?!

 **Tuesday:** Shut up Boy Genius! I've got a job to do. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for another portal I found at the old Toyco factory.

 **Jimmy:** Listen, you don't have to do this. We can help each other!

 **Tuesday:** It's too late for me Jimmy! My family is gone because of worlds like yours. When worlds like ours didn't succeed, yours did, throwing us to the wayside! Now You're gonna pay for it.

 **Jimmy:** Not on my watch…!

An auto turret in the lab deploys and shoots at Tuesday who dodges and leaps away!

 **Jimmy:** I've heard enough of this cartoonish nonsense! I'm sorry Tuesday, but you've forced me to do this!

 **Tuesday:** Then if I can't get rid of you, I can at least get rid of your pals.

Tuesday leaps out of the lab's entranceways and breaks through the clubhouse window near Goddard! Goddard shoots at her, but misses and gets shut down by one of her weapons' energy blasts! Fanboy attempts to strike at Timmy while he's still in the corner using his wiggly arms, but is blown up by a stray missile shot by Jimmy's rocket before it falls from the sky and crashes into the street from too much damage. Meanwhile, Tak regains his strength and gets up slowly seeing the chaos around him. Suddenly, he clenches his fists and holds his staff seriously.

 **Tak:** All my friends are dead on my world and now they're gonna die on this one. I have to do something! If I can't save any of us here, the least I can do is stop the Toybots. Only one way for me to do that!

Tak puts both hands onto his staff and raises it into the air, making it float above him and draw power from around it. It begins to glow while Tak himself starts to turn into a starry being of energy. Tuesday and the other Nicktoons soon notice it and look worried over what is about to happen.

 **Timmy:** Tak? What are you doing?

 **Jenny** holding her rattling arm **:** I-is he?

 **Tuesday:** Gonna blow himself and all of us up?

 **Tak:** I CALL UPON THE POWER OF JUJU TO DESTROY EVERYONE AROUND ME!

 **Jimmy:** Yep.

 **Timmy:** Tak, no! Don't do it! There's gotta be another way we can stop this!

 **Tak:** I'm sorry Timmy! But unless someone shows up to help, I'm gotta do it!

Everyone: !

Tak and his staff start to glow brighter, when suddenly, a huge beam of energy smashes into the Toybots! Tak immediately stops his self-destruction and sees what happened. In the distance, Danny floats above the sky with his friends behind him in a Fenton shuttle.

 **Danny:** HELLO BOYS! I'M BAAACK!

The Fenton shuttle fires on the Toybots and UFOs, dealing massive casualties and saving the heroes from the attack. Tucker gets out of the shuttle when it lands and brings Goddard back online. Danny and Sam continue to fire at the robots while Jazz pilots the ship to fly and destroy the rest of the bots.

 **Jimmy:** Phew! That was a close one.

Tak gets on his knees and looks at the Phantom Team in surprise and smiles. When Kyle tries to destroy them with one of his abilities, Danny quickly sees his attack and deflects it back at him, catching him off guard and blowing him up!

 **Timmy:** Woah!

Tuesday tries to attack, but Sam comes over and kicks her in the back of the head! Tuesday gets knocked away, and leaps out of the area.

 **Tuesday:** This isn't over Nicktoons! I'll be back next time! (Runs away)

 **Jenny:** What'd she call us?

 **Timmy:** I dunno. Something about Jimmy's friend Nick?

 **Danny** checking over to **Timmy:** You alright Timmy?

 **Timmy:** Yeah. I'm fine, thanks to you.

 **Sam:** Where's Jimmy?

 **Jimmy:** DANNY!

Jimmy runs out of the clubhouse to greet Danny and his pals. He hugs him and gets teary eyed.

 **Jimmy** hugging Danny tightly **:** Danny! I'm so glad you came!

 **Danny:** Woah! Take it easy Jimbo! You might even be stronger than me! (Hugs him back) Did I miss anything?

 **Timmy:** Well, besides Fanboyand Kyle showing up for revenge, Tuesday trying to assassinate Jimmy, or Tak almost nuking the city so we could stop all this, I think you just made it.

 **Sam:** Tak, what the heck?! Ya trying to kill everyone already?!

 **Tak** shrugging **:** I dunno. It just felt right. Besides, I didn't know ya'll were comin'. Better late than never.

 **Jazz:** I got rid of the rest of the Toybots Danny!

 **Danny:** Great, that was close...For a minute there, we thought we lost you guys...

 **Tucker:** Yeah, why were the Toybots back?

 **Tak:** No clue. They tried to attack all our worlds again.

 **Jenny:** And that alien slime from before is back too! The least we could do was gather up to take them on again.

 **Sam:** Any theories Jim?

 **Jimmy:** My best guess is that Professor Calamitus had a backup army ready to fight once we shut down the original line of Toybots. But the difference is, these Toybots are much more violent and larger in numbers than the old ones were. But I don't understand why they would be activated now after all these years.

 **Jazz:** You think it's an upgrade?

 **Danny:** To me, it sounds more like a curse. Every time we think we're done, something new always pops up more potent than the last. And this time, it isn't anything to do with ghosts, some old guys stealing energy, or something or other.

 **Timmy:** Well, something DID steal all the magic from the Big Wand earlier and now we've lost all our magic! Plus, I don't get why those Morphoid dudes would be back here if you guys already took care of em!

 **Danny:** Hm…So what could this mean? Does this mean someone took control of the last of em and reactivated the Toybots to attack our worlds?

 **Vlad:** Indeed, Ghost Boy!

 **Everyone** : !

The heroes look up in the sky and see **Vlad** , **Crocker** , and **Calamitus** floating in the sky in a pod.

 **Calamitus:** It seems our new robots had proven to be a success. Now it's up to us to finish the job.

 _End of Chapter 4_


	5. Chapter 5: The Syndicate

TOON WARS Chapter 5: The Syndicate

 _By Frozarburst_

The Syndicate has arrived with a vengeance against the Nicktoons after their previous plans have failed.

 **Timmy:** Aw, great! It's you again! Cheesehead, Ear-neck, and Short round!

 **Danny:** I should've known you guys would be back!

 **Jimmy:** You're the ones who activated the Toybots?!

 **Vlad:** Yes, Boy Genius.

 **Crocker:** Thanks to Vlad breaking us out of prison after our recent 1600th record...yes, I counted...we retook control of the Toyco Factories and upgraded each of our robots. As well as take care of some extra business with certain "friends" of ours.

 **Calamitus:** And thanks to ChadBot, we also learned about the Morphoid incident and the Mawgu uprising. With this knowledge, we took what remained of the Morphoids and created a new army with them.

 **Vlad:** It wasn't easy, however, young ones. We had to take care of a few obstacles before we could get a hold of the factory.

 **Danny:** You…! Don't tell me you..!

 **Calamitus:** Victory always comes with a price.

 **Timmy:** A price?! Like how those freaks blasted my friends and destroyed Fairy World?!

 **Crocker:** Oh please Turner. You and I both know they don't matter anymore. No one cares about your parents, Vicky, or even me thanks to the ever so perfect student, Chloe. But that's nothing to worry about anymore now that she and that FAIRY shortage are out of the way. ESPECIALLY NOW THAT THERE ISN'T ONE! HAHAHAHA!

 **Goddard** growling: Grrr…! BARK! BARK!

 **Tucker** : Yesterday you wanted to take over the world and prove fairies exist! Today you started a war?!

 **Jimmy:** If you're the ones who did this, then why are all these people from other worlds coming every which way?

 **Timmy:** Earlier, that Kappa dude and Tuesday came and tried to kill me!

 **Jenny:** And Fanboy and Wiz Kid came here for something we don't even know about!

 **Crocker:** Then that means we did it! We had a feeling these people would arrive eventually.

 **Sam** : You mean to say you knew they were coming?

 **Calamitus:** We've traveled to many different worlds from different dimensions to find a certain place Vlad told us about, now given a similar goal. To dethrone the old, or the new, and take back what is theirs to stay, um…

 **Crocker:** Relevant?

 **Calamitus** remembering: Yes! Relevant. (Gets electrocuted) Sorry. Still going through my shock therapy, even to this day.

 **Timmy:** That...almost explains why those people hated us all of a sudden.

 **Jimmy:** But that doesn't quite explain what we did to piss them off and how they knew any of this! Sure, they want to get back on the spotlight, but for what? Who're they trying to impress?!

 **Sam:** And what about that thing you were talking about?

 **Vlad:** Oh, it's a long story. But I'll try to make it easier for your simple minds to process and summarize it for you.

A flashback begins with Vlad damaged from the Disasteroid collision at the end of Phantom Planet.

 **Vlad** Narrating: When the Disasteroid had crashed into me after you somehow saved the Earth, I was found by an ancient alien menace named Globulous Maximus. Who for some reason was renamed, Spongeglob.

 **Jimmy:** We, uh, had a bone to pick with him. Go on.

 **Vlad:** Globulous mentioned something about him visiting your worlds once and could lead me back to them for safety. So I managed to persuade him to send me back to my mansion at Amity Park. Thankfully, my secret lab was still intact despite my move when I became Mayor. But to prevent Globulous from discovering who I truly was, I destroyed him and used my Ghost Portal to meet with a few old friends.

The flashback shows Vlad using his ghost powers to blast Globulous in the eye, instantly killing him and spattering all his ooze all over the walls.

 **Vlad** in the flashback: What? NOOOO! My lovely lab! Oh, butter nuts!

 **Vlad:** And then I broke Calamitus and Crocker out of jail.

 **Crocker:** Afterward, we've traveled around these two dimensions for a few considerable years, and I've gathered troops of the Toybot army to once again take control of Fairy World and Dimsdale, and drain the magic of the Big Wand to supply our armies with enough energy and reinforcements to conquer the entire multiverse!

 **Calamitus:** Fortunately, after our first wave had failed on this end, we have also made friends with another villain from one of my experiences. I'm sure you know him quite well, Neutron.

 **Jimmy:** ?

 **Calamitus:** Anyway, we have to go now. There's an asteroid headed for this planet with your names on it.

 **Danny:** An asteroid?

 **Jazz:** You don't mean…?

 **Crocker:** Consider this an opportunity to save yourselves, children! We'll be watching you.

 **Jenny and Danny** : We're in our twenties!

 **Vlad:** Well then, young adults, we can't wait to see you again. (Wiggles fingers) Tata!

The Syndicate warps away while everyone stands in surprise.

 **Jimmy:** This does not bode well.

Suddenly, the planet begins to have an earthquake and the city starts collapsing! The ground breaks apart and Jenny catches Timmy while Danny uses a Ghost Shield to keep everyone safe!

 **Timmy:** What's happening?!

 **Danny** holding the shield: I don't know! But if it's what I think it is, we'd better hurry! Jazz, bring the ship closer and send us up above the planet!

 **Jazz:** I'm on it Danny!

Jazz brings the Fenton Shuttle over to the heroes and everyone gets in and ascent above the Earth.

 _End of Chapter 5_


	6. Chapter 6: The Disasteroid

TOON WARS Chapter 6: The Disasteroid/Phantom Wrath

 _By Frozarburst_

 _Special Thanks to Ghostdog for Clarification_

"GOTTA BLAST!"

The Nicktoons ascend above the Earth and Jimmy, Jenny, and Danny get out of the ship with space gear and Goddard to find the incoming threat.

 **Timmy:** You see anything?

Jimmy holding onto Goddard in Flycycle Mode: Nope.

 **Danny:** Look! Over there!

The others look to Danny's direction and see the incoming Disasteroid returning once again to destroy a planet, though much smaller than before.

 **Jimmy:** Puking Pluto!

 **Sam:** It's the Disasteroid!

 **Tucker:** Gee, and you'd think it collide with a planet by now!

 **Jimmy:** Disasteroid?

 **Danny:** It's an asteroid made of pure Ectoranium that almost collided with my world the last time I fought Vlad. I knew I sensed it somewhere! But from the looks of it, it's a bit smaller than it was the last time we saw it.

 **Jimmy:** Maybe it did run into some planets. Or perhaps it burned out overtime.

 **Jenny:** Then we might have a chance at stopping it!

 **Danny** holding boom sticks: Good thing we got these from Skulker.

 **Jimmy:** Right! Let's get there and destroy it before-

Suddenly, a stray missile cuts Jimmy's neck and blows up behind him and the others. He looks forward and next to the Disasteroid is a massive Yokian Cruiser! In it, King Goobot V laughs maniacally with some of his army and toybots.

 **Goobot:** Hello, Jimmy!

 **Jimmy:** WHAT?! King Goobot?! You're here too?!

 **Danny:** You know this guy?

 **Jimmy:** Yes! He's one of my arch enemies from outer space! He once captured all of Retroville's parents and made them his slaves. And the last time I saw him, I left him on prehistoric Earth with Calamitus! I guess when Beautiful Gorgeous and the professor came back, he escaped too.

 **Goobot:** Yes! And now I'm back with a chance to finally beat you! This asteroid is falling straight for your home planet at an alarming rate! Until it crashes, I will see to it that you and your friends are completely eradicated, once and for all! (Points) OPEN FIRE!

The ship starts using ghost machine guns to blast the heroes!

Danny spawns an ectowall try and shield the incoming missiles but gets knocked back by the blasts and almost injuredby a stray bullet. Multiple other bullets hit the ship and him at once despite his intangibility.

 **Danny:** Shoot! These bullets are made of the same material as the Disasteroid!

 **Jimmy:** Then we need to move fast! I'll distract them while you destroy our target!

 **Jazz:** Then you can count on me to back you up! Everyone, prepare to eject!

 **Tucker:** Wait, I'm not down with the whole eject with no space helmets thing!

The hatch to the back of the Fenton Shuttle opens and everyone gets sucked out with the helmets and the cannons flying with them.

 **Tucker:** WAAAAAHH! (Catches and puts on helmet)

The heroes try to get to the Disasteroid while avoid laser blasts from Goobot's ship. Meanwhile, Jazz takes the Fenton Shuttle and uses it to keep Goobot distracted and damage his cruiser's defenses with Jimmy and Goddard. However, the cruiser opens its hatches and unleashes a squadron of flying Toybots and UFOs.

 **Danny:** Are you kidding me?!

 **Jenny:** Nevermind. We'll take care of them the same way you did last time!

 **Danny:** R-right! Let's not lose focus! We've got a job to do!

The Nicktoons reach the Disasteroid and land on it without getting zapped like Vlad did when he tried to destroy it. Along with them are the Toybots and UFOs, coming to attack with additional firepower. A large battle ensues with the Nicktoons trying to find a weak spot on the asteroid while the others continue to defend them against the cruiser.

 **Danny:** Thank goodness this rock's not zapping us like how Dad described it.

 **Sam:** There has to be a weak point somewhere now that it's wearing down!

 **Tucker:** I think I see one, but it's surrounded by more Toybots!

 **Distant voice** : NOT FOR LONG, FILTHY HUMANS!

The heroes turn behind them and a large ship appears with Invader Zim and his partner, GIR, piloting it!

 **Tak:** ZIM! (Smiles and does a fist pump)

 **Timmy:** That's Zim?! This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder!

 **GIR** OOH, LOOK! LOOK AT THE THEIR TINY HEADS! HELLOOOO! (Waves)

 **Zim:** My world was attacked again by people from some place they call a "Channel!" Now, we've come back to return the favor!

Immediately, two other ships piloted by **Dib** and **Gaz** , plus The Massive arrive!

 **Red** **Tallest** : Why must he always make an entrance?

 **Purple** **Tallest** : I don't know. At least I know who he gets it from.

 **Red** **Tallest** : Hey! I'm not the one who told him to shout, "FILTHY HUMANS" to the heavens a second ago!

 **Dib** , who's nearly in his appearance from Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom: Either way, we've got a bone to pick with this egg guy! He did help me prove aliens were real by showing up to Earth, but he also tried to blow up the Earth! I'm sick of having to save it!

 **Gaz** , gritting her teeth and frustrated: He also broke my Gamestation. THAT COST ME FIFTY!

The Zim crew charges at the enemy cruiser and the Disasteroid, blasting the army of Toybots and ships to pieces while the Nicktoons continue to fight and reach the weak point!

Jenny: The hole to the innards of the asteroid is close ahead!

 **Danny:** Great!

 **Tucker:** Let's get there before something else tries to shoot at us!

 **Tak:** I call upon the power of juju!

A lightning bolt strikes Tak's staff and Tak fires it at the Toybots, electrocuting them and making them explode around the weak point!

 **Tak:** Go guys! I'll cover you!

The other Nicktoons nod and get into the hole while Tak shoots at the robots and ships! Zim flies near Jimmy grins devilishly at him.

 **Jimmy:** My man! (Smiles)

The cruiser begins to fall apart from too much damage from the Massive and the Fenton Shuttle.

 **Goobot:** A valiant effort Neutron. But it's a good thing I have my backup plan. Activate the Sponge Genesis!

 **Jimmy:** The Sponge what's it now?

One of the hangars of Goobot's ship opens and a giant, legless, karate gear, Spongebob looking robot hovers out. This is the final boss of _Battle for Bikini Bottom_ , but with a Toyco upgrade and beading red eyes.

 **Tak:** Ok. This fanfiction went from edgy to cringey real quick.

The giant Spongebot yells "KAH-RAH-TAE" and giant letters bigger than the ones from his game appearance emerge from his speakers. They home in on the Massive and explode into it's vital areas. The ship then tilts to its left.

Everyone in the Massive: WOAH! (Ship tilts to right) WOAH! (Ship tilts to left again) WOAH!

 **Tallest Purple** : WHAT'S SHOOTING AT US?!

 **Tallest Red** : IT LOOKS LIKE A GIANT YELLOW FUNGUS!

 **Crewman:** I'M REALLY SCA **RED** SIR!

 **Tallests:** I KNOW!

Both the Tallests hug the soldier and cry in a humorous manner. Dib tries to attack the joints of the Spongebot but the robot swipes his left arm and hits one of his thrusters!

 **Dib:** Uh oh! I'm hit!

 **Jazz:** Don't worry! I've got you!

Jazz brings the Fenton Shuttle over to Dib's and sets it underneath it to keep it afloat. Gaz then gets angry at the robot and shoots it with everything she's got and successfully blows off one of its limbs while smirking when she realizes she got it. Back at the interior of the Disateroid, the Nicktoons reach its core and find a massive glowing orb of pure Ghost Energy.

 **Sam:** There's the core!

 **Danny:** It's made up of some kind of ghost energy like Ectoranium. But it's a bit looser than it's harder outer shell.

 **Tucker:** Then, maybe we can tear it down somehow.

 **Timmy:** I think maybe my wand can take care of it without the ghost what's-it-called shocking me.

 **Jenny:** Here. Use this Ecto-Bomb from the ship.

Timmy takes the Ecto-Bomb and walks carefully to the orb. Everyone begin to sweat in fear that he'll drop it and cause the entire space rock to blow with them in it, but Timmy does the opposite and successfully plants it onto the orb.

Everyone: PHEW!

Timmy sets the bomb to explode ten minutes so they can escape.

 **Timmy:** There! I think I got it!

 **Danny:** How much time do we have left?

 **Timmy:** Ten minutes! That should be enough time to get us out of here!

 **Sam** on her communicator: Jimmy, we've activated the bomb!

 **Jimmy:** Good!

Jazz's ship gets hit with a missile!

 **Jimmy:** Because I think we're gonna need it to fight whatever this thing is!

The Spongebot continues to wreak havoc during the battle. Eventually, though, Zim distracts it and blasts its eye out, exposing its circuitry. Soon, the Nicktoons get out of the hole and run towards Tak

 **Timmy:** Tak, we've gotta move, now!

 **Tak:** Alright! I'm gonna spawn a shield for us to use before we get off this dry rock!

Goobot panics but sees a fine opportunity to strike back one last time. When he sees Tak and the other Nicktoons, he smiles devilishly.

 **Goobot:** Oh? So, the young Shaman boy thinks he can escape from me, eh? Ah! And he has his friends too! (Gets up from his seat) All guns, FIRE AT WILL! (Points to the Disasteroid)

The cruisers main guns point towards the Disasteroid at full power. The Nicktoons don't seem to notice them yet, and the heavy turrets fire at them.

 **Danny:** You might wanna hurry Tak. That Spongebot isn't looking too friendly!

 **Timmy** pointing upward: LOOK OUT!

The missiles come closer towards them and Jimmy soon witnesses them while riding Goddard!

 **Jimmy:** No! NOOO!

Tak suddenly lights up just before the missiles collide with the surface and create a large and loud explosion! Everyone else in the battle gaze at the blast in shock, and as the smoke clears, the shield that Tak had summoned shatters and while the other Nicktoons are ok, Tak is on the ground nearly limp and damaged.

 **Danny** lifting Tak **:** TAK!

Another series of missiles hit the Disasteroid!

 **Timmy:** Let's get outta here!

Danny holds Tak in his arms and he and the other heroes leap off the Disasteroid and float towards the Fenton Shuttle. They get inside and the countdown for the asteroid's explosion reaches 1 minute.

 **Tallest Purple** : Did they say something about a countdown?

 **Tallest Red** : Sure sounds like it! Full thrusters, to the nearest planet!

 **Zim:** My Tallests are landing! I have to follow them! For it is Zim who they will praise for this mission.

Zim, Dib, and Gaz follow the Massive down to Earth while the Fenton Shuttle does the same. Meanwhile, the countdown ends, and Goobot wonders what will happen next.

 **Goobot:** Well men, it seems our plan has failed. But we were able to keep those other worlders busy so that the Syndicate could finish the start of the coming war. Now, back to our home planet!

 **A Toybot** : Sir, we have lost our thrusters from the attack.

 **Goobot:** Oh. Well, send the Spongebot to push us away from the blast!

 **A Yokian Soldier** : The Spongebot has been deactivated by the alien man.

 **Goobot:** …Oh poop…

The Disasteroid explodes and takes Goobot's cruiser and the Spongebot along with it! The explosion is so massive, it shines bright in the sky as the Nicktoons watch from Earth in Retroland. Jimmy comes over to Tak to try and tend to his wounds.

 **Jimmy:** Hang on Tak. We'll try and help you out.

 **Tak:** …(Smiles) We...had a good run...did we Jim? (Goes limp)

Tak has fallen. The Nicktoons are saddened and rain starts to fall from the clouds in the sky.

 **Danny:** He really was the Mightiest Shaman...

 _End of Chapter 6_


	7. Chapter 7: The Toon Force

TOON WARS Chapter 7: The Toon Force

 _By Frozarburst_

After the Nicktoons bury Tak back at his homeland, some of them return to their worlds while the others stay behind and look around to think. Timmy stands near the edge of the cliff near Jaboba's hut and looks at the sunset and the beautiful forests. Danny then walks over to him to do the same.

 **Danny** , out of his ghost form: Dang...Today was deep.

 **Timmy:** I still don't get it. I thought we'd be fighting like old times, but I didn't think we'd have to kill anyone. I just...(Crouches down) I just don't know if we can handle something like that again.

Jimmy arrives into the picture with his head down, but slowly lifts himself up.

 **Jimmy:** ...When the Syndicate said they'd be watching us and how they didn't know there were other worlds out there, I kind of assumed that the Disasteroid and the Yokians were just a ruse for something else. Something even my big head doesn't wanna think about.

 **Timmy:** Is there anything we can do to stop it? I mean, we're pretty much screwed at this point! I can't make any wishes anymore since the Big Wand was destroyed, Tak was one of the strongest thanks to his magic and now he's gone, and apparently, all the other worlds we've visited during the whole Toybot invasion and a bunch of other things are all going nuts! We don't even know who to trust anymore with this stuff!

 **Danny:** When we first united to fight crime, we didn't question trust, nor our identities. We just did what we had to, made friends, and finished the job.

 **Jimmy:** I guess at this point, trust won't be an issue. You're either with us, or against us. Gentlemen, I have a proposal! (Puts both arms on Danny and Timmy) We never really had a team name before, so let's just call ourselves…the Nicktoons.

 **Timmy:** Nicktoons?! Where'd you get that name from?

 **Jimmy:** Eh. I was thinking of Nick and all that trivia earlier.

 **Danny:** Hmm…Doesn't quite sound right. How'bout, the Toon Raiders!

 **Timmy:** The Freedom Force?

Suddenly, Jimmy, Danny, and Timmy hatch a brilliant name for the team. A name that stands for all cartoons and unites them against evil. One that will live on, even in times of hopelessness.

 **Everyone:** … THE TOON FORCE!

And so, on this day, the legendary Toon Force was born to end the Toon Wars and restore all dimensions back to peace. But who will join them? What other worlds lie beyond the Nicktoons? What will the Toon Force learn on their adventures? And what will they do to help?

 _End of Chapter 7_

 _Epilogue_

A character of some sort walks forward into an empty park at night. She is a tall, barefoot, and blue cat, but she takes on a humanoid appearance. We don't see her face, but we do see the rainbow button on her shirt, glowing in the moonlight. Who is this character? Will she join the Toon Force?


End file.
